


It's Funny Really

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge:  Snow and Red's post-curse reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Funny Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).



The second time, trying to be patient, Red laughs.

It's all it takes, really, before Snow throws her arms around her.


End file.
